Deadpool
Deadpool is a character from Marvel Comics. First introduced in New Mutants #98 as a villain, he was soon retooled into an anti-heroic mercenary. He has become one of Marvel's most popular characters due to his insane, comedic yet sympathetic character, as well as his tendency to break the fourth wall. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Deadpool is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the WCW: Showdown brand, where he is the current WCW Cartoon World Champion, Cartoon Anime Society Z (CASZ), and Global Pride Wrestling (GPW). He is best known for ending the ten-year long undefeated streak of Itachi Uchiha at WrestleMania 29. Background * Series: Marvel Comics * Species: Human Mutate * Age: Unknown * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 210 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WCW Showdown, CASZ, GPW (Formerly) DCA, WWE: Animated * Debut: * Status: Active * Billed from: Canada * Allies: Tifa Lockhart (girlfriend…we think), Wolverine, Deadpool Jr. (clone son), X-Force (Cable, Colossus and Domino) Conker, The Mask, Scott Pilgrim, Jude Lizowski, Deathstroke (so he thinks), most Fourth Wall Breakers * Rivals: Bryon Masters, Yusuke Urameshi, Itachi Uchiha, Sephiroth, Sportacus * Twitter: @MercWithAMouth Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE WWE: Animated WCW: Showdown Cartoon Anime Society Z Digital Championship Alliance Global Pride Wrestling Personality Deadpool is very comedic, although this appears to be caused in part by his mental illness. He is quick to act without thinking and is very impulsive. Deadpool used to present a morally grey personality, with no problem of disregarding other people. However, as an after effect of the inversion spell, Wade regained his conscience, to the point of even feeling bad for somebody being verbally abused. Deadpool has friends, such as Weasel and Blind Al, that he was loyal to and cared about. Due to his variety of mental problems, he would mistreat them at times, such as stabbing Weasel in the leg over the last Cheesy Puff or confining Blind Al in a room filled with sharp objects. Deadpool commonly develops obsessions with words and people, repeatedly mentioning the words duodenum and chimichanga, the phrase "Sphincter says what?", and is frequently preoccupied by thoughts of Bea Arthur and the Olsen Twins. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Dead Shot ''(Jumping or Diving Reverse STO) * ''Mercsault (Springboard Moonsault) – CASZ * Pistol whip – innovated Signature moves * DDT * DPDT (Diving DDT) * Merc Bottom (Fall Forward Side Slam) - parodied from the Rock * Merc's Elbow (Running Delayed High-impact Elbow Drop, with theatrics) - parodied from the Rock * Throwback (Running Neck Snap to a bent-over opponent) Nicknames * "The Merc with a Mouth" * "Regenerating Degenerate" * "HollyWade" (GPW) * "Weapon XI" * "Captain Deadpool" * "Testicle with Teeth" * "Freddy Krueger Face-fucked a Topographical Map of Utah" Entrance themes * "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley (WWE) * "Insane in the Membrane" by Cypress Hill (WWE) * "World's On Heroin" by All (CASZ / WWE/WCW) Championships and Accomplishments Cartoon Anime Society Z Digital Championship Alliance * DCA Intermediate Champion (1 time, final) Fiction Wrestling Awards * Hardcore Match of the Year (2013) - vs. Dan Kuso, Crash Bandicoot, Guntep Min, Charlie Araya, and Kenny McCormick in a Six-Way Hardcore Match at the XCW Summer Supershow * Showman of the Year (2015) World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE WWE: Animated * WWE Toon World Championship (1 time) * WWE Toon Hardcore Championship (1 time) WCW: Showdown * WCW Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers